


Cock Slip-N-Slide

by TrashBunny



Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Closet Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBunny/pseuds/TrashBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup is late for class, Dagur doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cock Slip-N-Slide

**Author's Note:**

> Using that title is the sole reason this fanfic exists. It was co-written with my gay.

A large boy, not looking where we was going, bumped in to Hiccup in the school hallways.  
“Oh no boyfr- Brother, are you okay?” He let out a hardly laugh. It was Dagur. “Oh course you are you're a Viking, and my brofri- I mean Brother!” He said referring to their school team, The Vikings.   
“Er, yeah, I'm fine...” Hiccup stepped back a bit so he wasn't directly under the much taller teen. “Yeah, we 'vikings' are hardy all right.” he motions to leave and go to his next class.

Dagur grabs Hiccup by his hips. “C'mere.” He pulled him closer and kissed the back of his neck. Pushing his fingers deeper in to Hiccup's hips. “Ah, Dagur, we're at school, no, we, stop.” Hiccup squirmed. “What if someone sees us!?” Hiccup raising a panicked voice.  
Dagur stopped a moment and then shifted them over to the near-by storage closet, he opened the door and pulled himself and the brunette with him in to the dark closet.   
“I can do want ever I want to do, Boyfriend.”

"No Dagur. Let me go, I'm not doing this now." He nudged his face away from Dagur before he could start kissing him. "I need to get to class," He attempts to scramble out of Dagur's grip and to the door.  
Dagur let out a loud chuckle and said. “You're so silly boyfriend of mine!” He grabbed Hiccup from behind and started to kiss his neck causing Hiccup to melt at the warm moist touches. He stopped struggling and let Dagur kiss and nibble on his neck.  
The freckled teen's heartbeat started to increase and a flush heated on his face. “Mmm, D-Dagur.. I ..Uh..” The boy stammered a protest despite his pleasure at the feeling, his guilt would get the better of him. Hiccup tries to move his arms to where Dagur is behind him. 

Dagur chuckles lightly and quickly pushes Hiccup up against a wall, a gasp releasing from the smaller boy's lungs. Grabbing him by the shoulders Dagur turns him to face his sharp green eyes. Dagur quickly starts working his mouth on Hiccup's neck, sucking roughly while he moves his hands up and down Hiccup's slim body. Hiccup bites his lower lip sharply when Dagur bites down hard and sucks, sure to leave a dark bruise that will need explaining. He grabs Dagur and pulls him closer, lost in the moment.

Hiccup buckles his knees and winces when Dagur began roughly teasing the front of his jeans. He started palming at the teen and undid his jean's button and zipper, sagging them down. His heart beat accelerating and nervousness taking over Hiccup grabbed Dagur and started to lay messy kisses on him. Dagur quickly takes control of the kissing, starting with a lip bruising one then forcing his tongue past Hiccup's lips and entering his mouth. He slipped his hands in to the shivering teen's boxers causing him to gasp. Hiccup starts to moan from his throat when trying to concentrate on the kissing and Dagur hums along to him.

Sweat dripping from Hiccup's face and the heat of his arousal gave him the sense of wanting to be closer to Dagur to embrace him harder. He moves one of his hands up and down Dagur's back under his shirt, feeling is hot skin. While the other he grabs harder on to the dark ginger's hair and grips. When Hiccup pets along Dagur's spine he shivers and gropes himself through his pants at the contact, he continues to stroke Hiccup, bring him to full arousal. Messing his finger's in Dagur's hair he laps at his lips and kisses harder.

Dagur breaks the kissing and using both of his hands he unbuckles his leather belt and undoes his jean's button. He frees himself and is panting lightly with the relief. Dagur then nudged the side of Hiccups head, biting down on his ear before whispering to him.  
"Sorry babe, I don't got any lube or a condom on me. Didn't know I would be having this much at fun at school y'know?" Dagur chuckled. "Looks like we'll just have to do something different huh."  
Hiccup didn't quite understand but trusted Dagur to know what he was doing, he always did. Taking the initiative Dagur then brought both of there raging erections together, grabbing at the both of them and sliding them up and down from each other.  
Hiccup clasped his hand over his mouth to muffle a scream. Using the other to grab harder on to the back of Dagur's head.

The taller teen started to pant harder when he began to thrust hard into his own hand which held their lengths dripping with pre-come. Hiccup moaned harder through his hand and knew he was close, he felt a hot burning through the pit of his stomach to his tip. Legs shaking and letting out loud moans Hiccup hit his orgasm hard with a scream and a sharp heat burning through his body. He came hard into Dagur's hand which provided more lube for the still hard teen to pump his hand at himself and the other. Hiccup was in a throbbing and overly-sensitive state when he was softening and the added friction and power, right after his release, hurt. The pain wasn't there for long as Dagur came quickly after with a howl.

Both panting and letting out soft moans, Hiccup pulled Dagur's head down to his face and gave him a long kiss on the lips.   
“God Hiccup you made a mess, I hope the janitor appreciates what we did to his closet.”


End file.
